Peace of Mind
by ii. The Addict .ii
Summary: Yuuri can normally do his routine at night. There isn't too much special about going to bed. It's only when he thinks about his one and only coach that he loses his sleep. And there's only one way to solve it. [Yuuri KatsukixSelf, Viktuuri Smut/Lemon, YAOI FourxShot]
1. Ease My Anxiety

_**Yoo. My name is Rhye. And this is my first time writing a smutty oneshot under Yuri! On Ice. I'm seriously excited right now because I've at least waited a month for this to happen and it finally did! Most of these will be one-shots or maybe a story depending on whether I have enough time to do so. I have another story I'm working on soo yeah. But other than that, please enjoy this! I may be a bit rusty, so forgive me. And word for the wise, this will contain sexual material and some language. Just to put it out there.**_

 _ **For copyright purposes, I do not own Yuri! On Ice and will not claim any characters, and/or original plot as mine. I just make stories. Thanks.**_

 **A/N: I've updated most chapters due to a guest review from KCRose17. S/he expressed a little distate in Yuuri's previous development; if you see any changes (for those who've read the story before updates) that's why.**

* * *

 _..._

It was a late night. Practice went on longer than it usually did. Yuuri noticed it. It was all because of his stellar performance that Viktor chose to tighten his schedule. Yet, the forms, steps, and pace... It all proved a bit too brutal even for Yuuri. He returned to the hotel completely exhausted, mentally preparing himself for the long days ahead of him. Sure, he loved having Viktor around. He could graciously admit that it was Viktor who saved him from his self-pity. However, the price to pay that came with it, was no easy task to sway.

"Yuuri!" Viktor exclaims. "Don't forget we have to do your step routine over. It's up for revision. I've got some great ideas for a new sequence. It will require a little bit more practice but don't worry, I believe in you!"

Yuuri looks upon the blonde with a tired smile. "Yes. I will do my best!"

The jet-haired man does his best to show as much enthuse as possible despite how tired he actually is. It's only so Viktor wouldn't think that he was tuckered out and find a way to bother him. The older man gives a hearty smile and proceeds into his room. Yuuri does the same. He begins to strip his clothes as he walks to his bed. One by one the clothes fly across the room until his tanned body glows in the ambient light.

He grabs a towel, and washcloth, entering the bathroom. He turns on the shower. The routine is usually the same every night. Taking off his clothes, showering, and then hitting the bed to prepare for the next day. He stays in for about ten minutes and he climbs out. He dries his body, and his hair, seeping with water. He brushes his teeth. After all this, Yuuri throws the towel across the room, while it easily lands on the lounge chair that rests somewhat diagonally from his bed.

He relaxes enough to try and fall asleep. He can feel tiredness... although there's something wrong. There's something going on with his lower extremities. He can feel a sudden rush of blood flowing to that area. He tosses a little. He continues his attempts to sleep. The feeling only grows stronger. He turns some more. Nothing seems to work. He flips over onto his back and stares at the ceiling. He glances down to see the center of his problem.

"Y-You've got to be kidding... th-this can't be happening..." Yuuri's face turns bright red. He can't believe that he's managed to get hard when it's late _and_ when he really does not feel the need to do _that_.

He had to think. Viktor was sleeping next door to him.

"Gahh! H-How did I manage to get myself into this... So embarrassing..." Yuuri covers his face with his hands trying to conceal his voice so he wouldn't wake the blond who slept peacefully next door.

 _Okay, okay, relax Yuuri... we should try some hot tea! And maybe some soothing music,_ Yuuri thought to himself, now sitting upright in the bed. _Ah, but where would I get tea from at this time of night... well I guess the music will work._

He did just that. He put in his headphones and listened to the composition put together by his friend. He closed his eyes. Again, he could feel tiredness creeping in his body, and the need to sleep kicked in.

Yet, as soon as he felt the need to drift off—his lower body jolted him awake—with subtle throbs and gushes of blood moving down.

"W-why now... I guess I have no choice..."

Yuuri was disappointed. He couldn't fall asleep like this. Especially with the hard-on growing even when he least expects it to. There could be only one way to take care of it. It's way that he didn't want to, but... it's the only way to get a peace of mind.

 _..._

Yuuri sat there focusing hard, trying to at least get this one out. His efforts, however, weren't enough. Even the tiniest of an orgasm would suffice. Such a soulless thing to do, even though he knows it's effective against this "issue".

"Th-this isn't working... agh, I just want to sleep!" Yuuri nearly cried, as his situation grew more awkward. He wished that he'd just pass out in the middle but it clearly didn't work like that.

For a second he thought that maybe imagining something that he liked would aid the process. He knew it'd be extremely weird to think of his favorite food while doing an activity of _this_ nature. But what could he think of? What else could he say he loved?

A flash of Viktor comes across his mind. His eyes snap open.

"Not him; wouldn't that be awkward too?" Yuuri says aloud, trying to direct his mind elsewhere. "I don't want to use Viktor as tool for something like this..."

But... strangely enough, it's working. He feels a slight tingle move throughout his body. His breathing becomes a little ragged. It's becoming a little hard to focus.

 _That's st-strange... somehow it's... different,_ Yuuri thinks as he still sees Viktor in his mind. _This is working... b-but how is this even possible..._

Even though thinking of Viktor is a method that worked, he still tried to divert his mind elsewhere. But there was nothing. Other than his favorite dish; nothing really excited him more than seeing Viktor beside him. The very image of Viktor wrapping his arms around Yuuri, whispering in his ear—it captivated him somehow. Yuuri could almost hear that deep, succulent and savory voice exiting that man's lips. It gave him chills up his spine.

"Ahh... ahh," Were the moans that slipped from the dark-haired man's mouth, as he reveled in his thoughts of his coach.

 _N-no... this can't be real,_ Yuuri questions himself. _Wh-what is this... I-I don't understand, why am I thinking of him like this?_

He could see those lips approaching him, almost teasing a kiss out of him. He could feel the heated breath exiting those lips. Goosebumps raced across his skin. He imagined Viktor there touching him. Guiding his soft, warm hands across his body.

 _This is... wrong, I shouldn't do this,_ Yuuri implored himself, _b-but I can't stop thinking of him... what's going on_ — _why is this so..._

No matter what Yuuri did, Viktor stayed there in his sights. It didn't matter. His mind was clouded with the thought of Viktor doing what he wanted. Teasing him. It almost hurt—how Yuuri begged for this to stop but his body obeyed his urges.

 _No... I'm starting to_ —

Yuuri felt himself sinking into his subconscious. He fought hard but it just wasn't helping. He just had to get _there_ now.

 _—Viktor... help me..._

Yuuri moaned louder; his voice pleading for modesty. He watches his erection throb angrily, precum leaking from his tip, lubricating him. The heat in the room grew stronger. He could hear his own breathing become labored, straining through husky grunts at his satisfaction.

His imagination only took him deeper into his desire. He pictured Viktor licking him up and down, starting at his neck, moving his way down slowly. The sight made his body vibrate. He trembled, his voice nearly falling in shambles. The moans grew longer and passionate as he imagined more. He could hear Viktor tasting every inch of his skin. Yuuri ran his hands up his body, now shimmering with sweat. His pace quickened, the sounds of his precum making contact with his hand echoing about the room.

He imagined Viktor moving down. He sees him lick him _there_. Yuuri yelps. It drove him closer to release.

Through his groans, Yuuri pushes out Viktor's name.

"Vik...tor... ahh! Viktor! Uhn..."

His hands won't stop moving. His body begins to contort. His tip turns red. He feels himself building up. He's ready for what he's imagined will happen. He can see the blonde's cyan irises peering into his soul. Yuuri quivers.

"Haa...ahh! I'm...ahh! Viktor! Viktor!" Viktor's name becomes sloppy moans that leave Yuuri's mouth of sheer bliss. His body lifts from the bed. He tries to milk every second of this feeling. But it isn't for long.

The strokes are now less consistent and all over the place as Yuuri's orgasm brims past its limits. He gives it a few more until there is no more strength left in him. One last push and Yuuri brings out the ferocity of his pleasure.

His breath hitches, and his back arches. The white fluid spews from him, landing on his chest, up to his chin. He churns away at the erection still milking for more. Viktor's name slides off his tongue as his head falls back on his pillow.

The sweat drapes his body in a cool blanket. He doesn't even bother to turn over. He drifts into sleep.

* * *

 _ **And I'm done! I hope you all enjoyed as much as I enjoyed imagining this. Like really, you don't know how much I was actually looking forward to this. I'm so happy. I typed this at like 2 AM because I was so anxious. But yeah, leave a review if you'd like, and you can PM for requests. Thanks.**_

 _ **See yah around,**_

 _ **Rhye.**_


	2. Grapevine

_**So, I lied about this story being finished. Yuri on Ice new episode came out today and literally took my breath away. But that's not the only reason. I wanted to continue it into four chapters and then I'd be done. So, now, we're going to dive into sin okay. Thanks and enjoy.**_

* * *

 _..._

It was late. That's all Viktor knew as he opened his eyes seeing nothing but the moon shine through the blinds in his room. He sits up in bed rubbing crust from around his eyelids. He didn't bother to check and see what time it was. He just knew that he shouldn't have been up because he had to be up and ready later on that day for Yuuri's practice. He needed to be fully aware. He can't help but shake the feeling that him waking up is more than mere coincidence. He pulls the covers from over himself and rests on the side of the bed. He's still not fully conscious as his blinks are slow and dazed. Yes, there is tiredness, but he can't find the means to go back to sleep.

The blonde leans back, flopping on his bed, arms spread across the sheets. It almost made him wonder. Until that is... he hears a peculiar noise coming from the other side of the wall. It starts off muffled and then it grows into a soft hum that laces his ears with curiosity. It almost sounds like someone talking. Mumbling at the most. He takes his time sitting up so he won't distract himself.

"Huh, what is that at this time of night?" He takes his hair and places it behind his ear to listen closer.

The dull thumps from the bed next door. The bed creaking and moving. What could that be? The only person next to him was Yuuri. And the younger man usually sleeps quite peacefully around this time. He listens intently.

" _Ahh... ahh!_ "

The muffled voice let a few moans escape. Viktor's eyes opened wide, completely surprised at what he was hearing. It was astonishing how much the voice resembled...

"...Yuuri?"

He finally placed the puzzle pieces together. He heard Yuuri—he couldn't deny the voice he heard nearly every day. However it was different. He sounded so... desperate. That voice was so seductive that Viktor's lower body couldn't contain the excitement. The hard-on peeked its way through his pants. It almost made him shiver from how beautiful Yuuri sounded.

The moans only grew louder. Prouder and bolder, like the jet-haired man _wanted_ Viktor to hear what he was doing to himself in there. It was blissful. A slight desire to hear more took over the blonde. The bed next door hit the wall almost as if Yuuri mashed his body against the frame. The husky grunts bloomed in Viktor's ears. It was true passion. Desperation and desire.

The erection Viktor gained throbbed incessantly, twitching in the pants, forcing him to cup it with a free hand. He couldn't lose it. He needed to savor it. The more he eavesdropped the better it became. That pleasure he got from hearing Yuuri's slightly raspy voice give into unchaste behavior. It was phenomenal.

Viktor thought the surprises would slowly wane so that he could calm down. But the words that exited Yuuri's mouth next sent chills through his spine.

" _Vik...tor! Ahh... Viktor!_ "

Each time Yuuri moaned, gasped, sighed or just even whispered the blonde's name pushed him closer to bursting down his door and taking him. But he had to leave him. He wanted to leave Yuuri to do his deed.

The groans turned anxious. Yuuri's breathing labored—the moans escaping his mouth even more lustful. He sounded close to release. The bed creaked more. His body seemed to writhe about.

" _Viktor... ahh! I can't... Viktor!_ "

Viktor's hard-on pulsed angrily. Hearing Yuuri cry out to him... knowing that he was on Yuuri's mind like this—he couldn't help but get even harder. It drove him mad that he couldn't be there to witness but to only hear. It couldn't have been less aggravating to know that he couldn't join.

A few moans later Yuuri let a few sloppy whispers escape his mouth. He seemed to have climaxed. The way Viktor felt—he'd have to torture Yuuri. It was the only way he could hear it again.

 _..._

The next morning came about. Viktor had a hard time sleeping due to his erection. He did nothing to sate his desire to hear Yuuri's voice squealing his name. But he thought teasing Yuuri may bring him closer to performing that lewd act again.

It was Viktor's guilty pleasure. He couldn't help but indulge himself in the younger man. He has a good reason to feel that way as well. It wasn't just about observing Yuuri—it was actually _looking_ —paying attention to every aspect on that slender body of his. Viktor knows that his body type is different from most ice skaters his age.

Yuuri is tall. Surprisingly he has more stamina than most other skaters, performing the most tiring quads, and still having the energy to go for more. Since he gained weight and lost it in the same breath; his body takes on a bit of a bulky appearance due to the balance of muscle and fat. His skin—most definitely his skin—had this tan glow when he took to the ice. His deep brown eyes are mesmerizing behind those glasses that compliment his round face.

Watching him practice is just amusing itself. Especially for what Viktor had in store for his trainee. He wanted to see how far he could push the boundary until Yuuri snapped again.

Viktor quietly watches Yuuri practice the sequence that was given to him. He can already hint that he isn't very focused. He's obviously very flustered.

Yuuri tries a triple Salchow. He over-rotates and ends up slipping. Viktor takes it upon himself to check on his trainee.

"Yuuri. You're usually landing the Salchow even in practice. Is something the matter?"

Yuuri doesn't even look up into Viktor's somewhat concerned eyes. For just a moment did he glance up, to the side, then down at his skates. The air around him takes on that of awkwardness. Yuuri keeps sending these signals that he's bothered. Yet, to protect himself, the younger man acts as if nothing is happening. Which is very much like him.

"—I-It's nothing... I'm just a little t-tired. You've been working me so hard; things are becoming a little stressful."

The blonde very well knew what was going on in Yuuri's head—the younger man none wiser to what Viktor knew.

"Do you need someone to help you sleep at night? I'd be a great service to you... that is, if you'd let me in."

Viktor leaps in for an opportunity. He slides around Yuuri, holding him from behind. The jet-haired man stands there in disbelief. Viktor leans in close to the side of Yuuri's head. He takes in the scent of Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri stammers, "Vik-Viktor what're you saying right now?"

"Yuuri... give me all of you. Show me what your real desire is. I'd love to see this passion on the ice. I know you're thinking about something in there. But I need you to focus on me... Give me your desperation. All those pent up emotions I'll take them if you'll just let me."

"You-you're saying such weird things... you know I think we're both tired," Yuuri creates this forced laughter that almost seemed painful to push out. "We should probably just call it a day, d-don't you think, ahaa..."

Viktor takes his hand and runs it up the side of Yuuri's body. He hears the younger man hold his breath.

"W-wait, Viktor no! You can't—"

He runs his hands all over Yuuri's body. Yuuri holds in the groan that dares escape his mouth.

"—p-please Viktor no..."

Viktor reveled in the sight. He simply loved seeing Yuuri unable to control himself. To see him flustered with the idea of him touching him. It's as if it were when they first met all over again. Yuuri being so unused to touch that he ran from it—and ran from it he did. He pleaded the blonde to stop. But it was something in Yuuri that Viktor saw; in those beautiful brown orbs, it was more than just his need to hear his voice. It was to see him become his.

"Viktor! This is embarrassing... p-please stop this..."

Viktor could see it Yuuri's eyes. Even the simplest of touch was just enough. Just enough to take him back to that bedroom. Where he laid there and submitted to those thoughts of Viktor. The blonde continued to tease Yuuri. Yuuri almost felt powerless. He barely had strength to fight the arousal rising deep within him. Coming to practice was difficult enough; thinking of Viktor in the most lewd way possible was nearly the only thing Yuuri saw. He had no time to recover.

Viktor leans in close, lips brushing past those foreign to his own—watching the other man's face turn crimson. He stays there looking into Yuuri's eyes as he melts. The darker haired man shakes. His breathing is all over the place.

"Show me, Yuuri."

Viktor utters that phrase that has Yuuri frozen there in some sort of trance. Viktor knew that he had him then. It did not matter if Yuuri resisted. He would ultimately win that beautiful spot in his bedroom. To see the sight of Yuuri submitting to him.

The blonde backs away from Yuuri and quickly regains that cheeky smile on his face.

"Now, shall we begin or do you need more motivation?"

The voice rattles the younger man's skull to knock him out of that daze.

"A-ah, y-yes Viktor I'm ready to start again..."

It was only a matter of waiting patiently. Besides that anxious feeling. He just had to wait.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty now. Second chapter is done. You should see the next chapter sometime this week. Yeah it's going to get real... if you haven't noticed I enjoy cliffies. So yeah. Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **See yah,**_

 _ **Rhye.**_


	3. Anxious

**_I'm back! Well it's seems as if I have new motivation for this story because I'm really fast producing these chapters. But I'm glad people have been enjoying this little fic of mine. But things are going to start getting real steamy up in here. Enjoy the third chapter!_**

* * *

 _..._

Yuuri struggled through the rest of practice. His mind wasn't on the ice; it was thinking about the pleasure of Viktor putting his hands on him. It was thinking of Viktor touching him in the area that showed obvious desire to be pleased. His sweatpants weren't doing a good job concealing his arousal. Just seeing Viktor standing there was challenging enough. Every time he looked at the blonde, all he seemed to picture, was the lewd images from last night. And every flash, every glimpse of those thoughts, pushed Yuuri closer to giving into his urges.

He knew that Viktor could tell. Just by the way he was behaving. He tried not to make it obvious that Viktor himself was the reason behind his rather strange behavior. He landed every jump that was expected of him. Every step was done perfectly.

Yet still; the problem at hand was evident. Yuuri was in little control of his thoughts. The arousal grew more. He didn't know how to distract himself. The erection just wouldn't disappear. It gave the same subtle throb that made Yuuri go to that sinful place. Seeing Viktor's face wasn't helping. Especially from what happened earlier. It repeated in his mind over and over. It would not let up. He tried pulling his jacket over the area but it wouldn't stay.

"Yuuri, you really seem like you're not fully here; I think we should just take a break and head back. Hey, Yuuri!"

Again, Viktor's voice interrupts the other man's daze.

"Ah y-yes Viktor?"

"I said that we should probably head back for a while and take a break. Is that okay?"

Yuuri doesn't face the man in front of him. "Um... er y-yeah, th-that's okay with me."

The pair headed back to their hotel. Once Viktor went into his room, Yuuri did the same, closing and locking the door behind him. He leans against the door, face flushed of all color except red. The blood rushes to the area below. He puts a hand against his forehead and just stands there.

"Why does this keep happening! What is wrong with me... he didn't even do anything and I'm already..." He looks at the erection standing proud through the black sweatpants. He felt the same tingle as before.

His mind still replayed what happened earlier. Even bits of last night crossed his sight. It wasn't like Yuuri hadn't been teased by the older man before; so what was it about what he'd done that made this possible? What made this time different from any other?

There was no avoiding it this time. The hidden arousal started to come out. The room grew hot—Yuuri's breathing trying to catch up with his racing heartbeat. It was the middle of the day and his body already began its slow shut-down. The images of Viktor came in waves.

 _No... not again I_ —

The younger man felt himself falling deeper into that feeling—his body reluctantly giving into those thoughts of the blonde.

— _Feel it all over again... th-this is too much..._

Yuuri forced his shaking legs to drag him to the bed. He flops down—body still steaming—fighting the incessant urge to please himself. It seemed as if the bed also brought back the memories. How desperately his body yearned to just get that pleasure again. Slowly it took over his mind—an ache traveled through his body that wouldn't relent.

 _I-I can't... I just can't... again I,_ Yuuri gradually let one hand drift past his upper body. He just wanted to imitate the same pleasure Viktor's hands gave him.

The sensitivity kicked in. Every movement sent chills throughout his body. It was no use. No matter what he did, his mind wouldn't go anywhere. He had his eyes set on one thing. And it was the person he wanted most.

Yuuri's body couldn't wait any longer. If it did, he felt that he might just explode.

...

It hadn't been long before Viktor started hearing the sounds of Yuuri pleasuring himself in the other room. Viktor was surprised; but only just a little. Based on what Viktor did to him at the rink—it was oblivious to say that he didn't think it would happen. Granted that it would happen this early in the day. However that didn't matter. What _did_ matter is that Viktor's actions turned on the younger man so much that he chose to do such a lascivious thing.

And it was mesmerizing. The chorus of moans rang in his ears as Yuuri got louder. The bed made that same noise as his body moved around. Viktor could hear his name passing Yuuri's lips expressing so much desperation. It would be different this time. Viktor wasn't going to sit idly and wait until he finished.

No. He would indulge himself in that same want. That same anxiousness. He felt that it was his job to do so. The blonde never even touched his bed. He stood at the door waiting patiently for Yuuri to start. He exited the room and stood quietly in front of Yuuri's door. Still he heard the familiar pants and shy groans that graced his ears just a few moments before.

He tries the knob. He finds it, unsurprisingly, locked from the inside.

Viktor laughs within himself. Yuuri attempted to keep Viktor from knowing that he was doing such a thing. But it wouldn't stop him from coming in.

He takes out a spare key he managed to snatch from Yuuri's hand while he wasn't paying attention. It's very common for Viktor to burst in on his trainee so he had to be prepared. He slides the key into the lock. It ticks in response; the light atop it celebrating his success.

Slowly the blonde opens the door finding Yuuri draped across the bed, hand on his erection, moaning away his lust. Viktor would have pounced on him then and there—yet he didn't want to ruin the moment—for it would cause Yuuri to lose his focus. The door just barely creaks open and Viktor slides his way through the crack. He silently closes the door behind him and sets the key on a table adjacent to the door.

Truly what a sight it is to see. Yuuri, writhing around in front of him, pants halfway down his waists; rubbing his erection with no haste at all, completely unaware that someone was watching him.

"Ahh... Viktor! Viktor... mmngh!"

"—Yes, Yuuri?"

Yuuri's eyes snap open and head lifts to hearing a voice foreign to his own. Standing in the middle of the room was the person he begged for and he didn't know what else to say.

"Vi-Viktor! Ahh, I-I wasn't—"

"Oh, no need to be shy. Please, keep going; I'd love to see more." Viktor climbs on top of Yuuri, rubbing his left hand on the matching thigh.

Yuuri moans to hands on his body that aren't his. He watches Viktor's hands caress his body. Hypersensitivity begins to set in on him. The blonde kisses the younger man's neck sliding the other hand to the area down below. He dabs his finger in Yuuri's precum. He takes it and pushes it into Yuuri, as he scoots back, running from the sensation creeping up his lower back. Yuuri's ass clenched around the finger, and his body squirmed at the feeling.

"Aah! Mmnh! Viktor... w-wait! Ahh!"

"I'm sorry Yuuri; tell me, what exactly should I be waiting for at this moment? You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"This... i-isn't what it looks like—I, aah!"

Viktor almost laughs. "Oh, then what is it Yuuri?"

"I didn't w-want to, mmgh! I swear... ahh..."

"Well it's a good thing that you did, hmm?"

Yuuri gasps at Viktor's expertly moving finger inside him. "Ahh! V-Viktor—d-don't say things like that..."

Viktor pries deeper; hitting that spot in him over and over again. Yuuri groans Viktor's name each time he feels the finger prod in him. Orgasm welled up deep within Yuuri, and he does nothing to hide the brimming climax. Unknowingly, he's begun to grind his hips, shielding his face from the sight in front of him.

"Yuuri don't hide from me. Let me see that cute face of yours."

"N-no... Viktor... it's embarrassing! Haah!"

Viktor didn't want to hear that. He pulls the hands from Yuuri's face; and almost lost it at the sight of his erotic expression. Yuuri's glasses were completely tipped, eyes glossed over and face completely red. Tears welled up at his eyelids—mouth hung open.

His body jerks and shakes—rather violently—to his pleasure. He squeals Viktor's name in bliss, the blonde looking on in pure amazement. It was resplendent. Seeing Yuuri go this far made the blonde want even more. The semen lands on Yuuri's chest just up to his neck.

Viktor takes a finger and tastes it. There was no denying that Viktor was captivated. He wanted more of this dissheveled Yuuri. Even if it took all day he would get what he wanted.

Yuuri breathes through his orgasm. He looks to Viktor some ounce of mercy. "Vik-Viktor... I don't think that I can..."

"I'm not done with you yet. I'll be sure that you'll never forget this moment."

* * *

 _ **The third chapter is finished! Now, I hope you enjoyed this sincerely, but alas! We aren't finished. This scene still has to go on. You'll probably see the next chapter tomorrow if I have the time. In all seriousness, though I do hope you enjoyed your read.**_

 _ **See you for the last chapter,**_

 _ **Rhye.**_


	4. It's Mutual

**_Yoo! I'm back. So, just a little update for those of you who've been graciously reading this story. I've updated the last three chapters and made some changes to Yuuri's development. I'd received a review that he was OC and, agreeably, he was. So I added a few things here and there. . I hope you enjoy the last chapter! Happy reading!_**

 ** _A/N:_** **This chapter is subject to change as well; if I see any errors, or if there is a request via PM or review. As long as you know that just please be aware. Furthermore, I apologize for the late release. I wanted to make sure that everything was how I wanted it... enjoy.  
**

* * *

 _..._

Yuuri and Viktor sat there for a moment in silence. The younger man so embarrassed, that he curled into a ball on the opposite side of the bed, and would not face Viktor for fear of being taken advantage of again. Viktor, on the other hand, was unapologetic. He knew that Yuuri wanted something from him. However he chose to hide his feelings. Again, the older man didn't let Yuuri's reluctance get the best of him. Instead, he sat right beside him, and watched Yuuri lull over what just happened.

"Yuuri. How long are going to sit there? I said I wasn't done..."

Viktor admitted, he thought Yuuri was cute for pouting in the way he did. Although, it was getting quite stale, as time passed and no action was taking place.

"V-Viktor! You-you can't just brush this off lightly! I can't believe that just happened..."

"But Yuuri it did."

Yuuri was unmoved. He clearly let his embarrassment control his temperament. Viktor, still, did not budge nor move from his spot. For as long as Yuuri would mope the longer the blond would persuade him to let him continue.

"Besides... h-how did you even get in here? You snatched my spare; I-I was looking for that!"

Viktor couldn't help but chuckle at the younger man's attempt to divert the issue. It was even more amusing to know that Yuuri could become this adorable while in chagrin.

"H-Hey this isn't funny..."

"I'm sorry; but I just think you're so cute right now that I can't help but laugh."

Hearing that statement, Yuuri's head perked up and he looks back at Viktor, face crimson right up to his ears. He made this cryptic nose that signified a rebuttal, but couldn't form the words to get it out. And with that, Viktor crawls up behind Yuuri and sneaks a kiss behind the bridge of his ear.

"A-ah! Vi-Viktor, n-not..." Yuuri yelps, unaware that Viktor was behind him.

"Not what? Behind your ear? Is that where you like it the most?"

Yuuri's face deepens in color. Viktor licks the area behind Yuuri's ear hearing the darker-haired man's breath hitch on contact. His eyes shut tight; trying not to see the man who's attempting—and succeeding—at seducing him. The blonde twirls his tongue around and in the ear. Yuuri begins to shiver.

"Yuuri..." The blonde whispers Yuuri's name.

Yuuri could only stutter. No words would leave his mouth. This action alone had him stuck, and his body, stimulated beyond belief.

"Haah! Wa-wait... mmnh! N-no..."

However, Viktor wouldn't relent. The more Yuuri moaned, the more Viktor teased. He didn't want to hurt Yuuri, but he couldn't let him go. He just couldn't help himself. Hearing his voice sparked something within the older man. He didn't know how to explain it. It was just something that took over him when he listened to that apprehensive passion. Something in Viktor's mind made him want more—and he didn't know how to stop it.

"You're saying 'no' Yuuri; but your body is saying otherwise."

The darker-haired man looked down to see his erection regain its vigor. Red at the tip and leaking with clear fluid. His arousal was obvious—even though he tried to hide it from Viktor. The dilemma that Yuuri was in, for him, becomes even more destitute. It seemed that Viktor was doing something to him. He couldn't think. It was hard to process while so many emotions ran through his body.

"Mmngh! Ahh... un..fair! This—"

Yuuri freezes as Viktor puts a hand on the area that yearned for touch. The blonde hardly moves before Yuuri starts to, visibly, throb in his hand. A slow, winding pulse that traveled up and down—taking no time at all to show palpable stimulation.

Viktor begins stroking the area again. The sensitivity is evident, as Yuuri's groans are getting louder, than they were a few minutes prior. Yuuri watched helplessly as Viktor advanced. The tears well up in his eyes, and he sniffles. They roll down his face in rapid succession causing Viktor to stop.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" The concern in Viktor's voice makes Yuuri stop sniveling for a moment.

"—I-it's so embarrassing..."

"Then close your eyes. I'll keep going. I want you to feel good."

Yuuri didn't obey that. He still had them locked on the hand that rubbed him gently. Tears found themselves flushing from his eyelids. Viktor couldn't decipher whether it was from pleasure—or embarrassment—though it didn't stop what took place. The blonde found his sights transfixed on he dark-haired man below him. It was tantalizing. Seeing Yuuri this vulnerable—no, being the _only_ one to see Yuuri this vulnerable—made Viktor harder. It made him want to take Yuuri then and there. Still, he didn't. He quieted his feelings just for Yuuri.

"Yuuri. Tell me how you feel. I want to know."

"—A-as if, agh! I-I'd be able, hunh! To... ahh!"

"You're still being shy even though all this is happening?"

"Be-because i-it's... aah! Y-you, Vi-Viktor, ahn!"

Hearing that come from Yuuri's mouth made Viktor lose some of his grip. Taking the hand that was on his erection, he lifts Yuuri's leg, and plays with his entrance. The darker haired man holds in the groans that begs to be let out. He manages to lift a hand to Viktor's chest and let it rest there. There isn't much strength that he can muster to push the blonde off him.

"Saying things like that, Yuuri... I'll make you cry even more. And it won't be from embarrassment."

Yuuri's breath held itself in his throat. There wasn't a word that could describe the amount of arousal received from hearing Viktor say that to him. Viktor, again, pushed a finger deep within the younger man—hearing him squeal from below. Once more, Yuuri's insides clenched around Viktor, trapping his finger so that he couldn't move.

"Relax Yuuri. I won't get very far with you tightening up like this."

"V-Viktor, hnng! Pl-please... aahh!"

"Just let me move Yuuri."

The younger man looks at Viktor's somewhat pleading expression. There was no adversity in his eyes. His cyan orbs were focused on the one thing that he cared for—even more than skating. All he wanted to do was give him that actual pleasure that he begged for just moments earlier. With that thought, Yuuri loosened his grip. He relaxed, and, Viktor could freely move the finger inside. Yuuri's stomach heaved a moan, so laced with passion, Viktor was caught off guard.

Yuuri begged the blonde to stop—even when his body betrayed his words; eyes locked onto the finger moving inside him. His body shook violently, unable to handle the feeling exploding from inside. He felt release brimming in his abdomen. The tip twitched with ferocity and Yuuri did what he could to hold it.

"Vi-Viktor! Ahh! Hanh!"

"Not yet—"

Viktor stopped.

"—Just let me have a bit more."

The clear fluid dripped down Yuuri's aggressive arousal, so much, that he produced enough to lubricate himself. It continued to down to where Viktor's finger still probed inside. He pulls the finger out, and removes the clothes from his body. It seemed as if the world went in slow motion as Yuuri stared at the older man stripping in front of him. He reveals the alabaster skin that had this luminous glow. His sculpted chest and toned hips, all down to his legs, and ankles—all of it—especially the hard-on that twitched eagerly for compensation. They were all something that the younger man couldn't ignore.

"Will you let me Yuuri?"

Clearly lost in the bliss of it all, Yuuri struggles to find the question appropriate for this situation.

"Le-let... you?"

"—Go all the way."

The question rattled in Yuuri's brain, causing his eyes to widen. He turns his head away. Obviously, to someone whose never done something like this—in any form or fashion, or even, in _this_ way—it's terrifying. Thinking of someone who you're supposed to admire in the most obscene way possible, and then to graduate into something more? It was a thought that he needed to process very well. But he had little time to muddle; Viktor was here, and this situation, indeed, very real.

"Yuuri?"

Again the voice nearly pleaded with the younger man. The wait was painful, and Yuuri admitted, he couldn't wait himself. The difficulty still lingered. He didn't know how to say this to the blonde above him.

"M-might... hurt," Were the words that managed to leave Yuuri's mouth. "I-it... might hurt, so I'm..."

"Well if it's pain you're scared of, then I'll take it very slow for you. Where is your lotion?"

Yuuri was all but confused; and, where the words weren't, his perplexed expression said it for him. However, he managed to sputter out something, in the mix of it all.

"The drawer... to the left. In the top..."

Viktor reached for here Yuuri said it was. He found it, popped the lid, and spread it all over the erection. He made sure it laid over with a glossy finish, and, he poured some on Yuuri, him wincing to the cold sensation. He sets it to the side after all is said and done. He places himself at the entrance while Yuuri makes a few objecting noises.

"Are there any more rejections? Or do you want me to keep going?"

Again, Yuuri didn't have the words to answer such a direct question. He could only show it in expression. So he did. He looks up at Viktor with cautious eyes, at the wall, and back down. It should have been enough to tell Viktor that he could proceed. Evidently, the facial expression reached him. And Viktor slowly pushed his way inside.

It took everything in Yuuri, to keep his voice down, but the feeling of Viktor sliding in him was greater than his shyness. Yuuri quivered and Viktor still wasn't done. He went in further, the younger man's back arching, eyes sealed shut, struggling to hold back his voice. Viktor slid in until he reached the hilt, and that's when Yuuri started to breathe again.

Viktor too, expressed obvious pleasure. His body shook, and the erection inside Yuuri, pulsed. His eyes were squinted, those cyan irises still visible behind his eyelids—glossed over in apparent bliss.

"Yu-Yuuri... can I?"

Viktor did his best to control himself. And damn was it emasculating. The arousal was talking for Viktor, who still tried to hold back on the already, hypersensitive Yuuri. Yet Yuuri saw Viktor's desperation. He too, was reaching that point. With whatever voice he had left, he pushed out one word.

"M-move..."

And, with no haste, Viktor moved. The sensation erupted in Yuuri's back. He groans loudly to the man above him, slowly taking his time. That motion Viktor did, was expert. The way his hips churned into the dark haired man was, to him, unmatched. Viktor gave his best effort, not to go too hard in Yuuri. It was hard. The way his insides clenched and melted around him, was all but a reason to lose control. Viktor pants away at his pleasure—husky grunts echoing around the room—body already covered in sweat.

Yuuri's moans became uncontrollable. The voice in him was the only thing that expressed the feelings brewing within. His body rocked to Viktor's motions, and it felt _wonderful_. Oh, how he wished he had the words to tell Viktor. And he did the only thing he knew how. Taking his arms clenched to the sheets, and raises them to Viktor's neck and wraps himself around the older man.

"A-aah... Yuuri..." Was the passionate moan that escaped Viktor as he embraced Yuuri back.

Viktor's churning motion intensified, hips starting to jam themselves against the younger man. Yuuri relished the feeling creeping up his lower back, clinging onto Viktor for dear life. He clawed at Viktor's skin with his nails, threatening to break it.

"Viktor... aah! V-Viktor!"

And then his name slid across his tongue with ease, each time Viktor thrust in, it would prod at the dark-haired man's lips. He gasped and moaned it. The only man that could make him like this. It was in his wildest dreams, that there could be such a pleasure like this.

Viktor would twitch every time Yuuri squealed his name. His body begged for release, yet, Yuuri was here and this would no longer be a one-sided desire. How easy it would be to just let it go but he had keep going. The body underneath pleaded for him and he wanted to give it what it wanted. The groans melded together, both men laboring over heated passion.

Yuuri couldn't help himself much longer. His tip turned bright red, and the fluid would not stop. The tears welled at the corner of his eyes once again. The same vibration he felt before arose in him. The moans became longer and Viktor's name no longer came out as crisp as it did before. The unkempt words came out with nothing attached but groans.

"Mnngh! Agh, n-no... I'm, anghh!"

"Yuuri... Yuuri!"

The shared name calling and moans all proved too much for both men. And the screams seemed to float off into the air as both men released at the same time. Yuuri allowing the fluid to flow freely, dribbling down to his stomach, and the last burst up to his chest. Viktor pulled Yuuri in close, exhausting himself within him. With that, Viktor fell on top of Yuuri. The man below shivered, body quaking at the orgasm. It didn't seem that there needed to be any words shared.

Viktor rolled over on his back beside Yuuri. His eyes never even opened. He sat, chest rising and falling. Eventually the pair rested in silence. Until—they fell asleep right beside each other.

* * *

 _ **I am finished. Well I certainly hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know this took a little bit longer than I said it would but again, I said chapters were up for revision if I saw anything wrong. But I think I'll do an epilogue and that will be the end of this. Again, thank you all so much for reading. The support is very much obliged. See you around, I'll be making more stories for these two in the near future.**_

 _ **Thanks again,**_

 _ **Rhye.**_


End file.
